


he's the tear in my heart

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: !!! yay, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, compliments, fried cookie cat, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: steven is glad to have peedee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can never think of titles, soz for all the p!/top/melanie lyric titles that barely even match the story. just. read it ok
> 
> ENJOY! i wrote a p sad one but my internet is janked so it was deleted. i decided to write this instead.
> 
> (i would like to thank Madan2204, Robbie Brewer, and Honeycomb Opal [or Peri] for commenting and appreciating my v crappy n cheesy shit. like.... seriously thank you, you don't know how happy it makes me to see you come back to read my stuff.  
> THANK U TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO LEAVES KUDOS AND COMMENTS AS WELL! u guys make me happy omg)

starboy: peedee?

fryboy: yes babe.

starboy: i think ur really pretty

fryboy: why, thank you, steven universe.

starboy: like..........really pretty

fryboy: you're making me blush.

starboy: UR SUPER CUTE WHEN U BLUSH!!!!

fryboy: what's with all the complimenting today?  
  
starboy: idk i'm just rly grateful for u! <3

fryboy: well i'm grateful for you too, steven.  
  
starboy: will u come over? i want to hug u!!  
  
fryboy: i'll be there in fifteen.   
  
starboy: OMG YAY LET'S WATCH A MOVIE N CUDDLE PLSPLSPLS  
  
fryboy: i'm down. what do you want to watch?

starboy: anything!!  
  
fryboy: well, why don't you pick something and i can stop by the big donut and grab snacks?  
  
starboy: SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN :P  
  
fryboy: okay. see you soon!  
  
starboy: :* :* :*


End file.
